


To Switch or Not To Switch

by sngmnhynjn



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (As usual) Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, (Slightly) Rough Oral Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Bottom!Seungmin, Creampie, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, top!hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sngmnhynjn/pseuds/sngmnhynjn
Summary: Seungmin let his eyes wander about the boy’s godly proportions, sliding over Hyunjin’s milky shoulders and hard nipples before staring at the light trail of hair that stretched from his belly button to his crotch. There, beneath the curly tufts of dark hair was Hyunjin’s cock, half-hard and leaking and looking impossibly beautiful wrapped in a silky, red bow.





	To Switch or Not To Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am late lol. Happy belated birthday to our lovely sunshine, Kim Seungmin! I don't feel like editing this, so I'm sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> Follow my nsfw twitter: @[sngmnhynjn](https://twitter.com/sngmnhynjn) ! I take requests in my cc. If you want my sfw twt, just ask.
> 
> **Give me kudos and comments. Please. I beg you.**
> 
> I don't usually write in past tense? So this was an experiment for me.

Seungmin opened the door feeling tired.

His birthday had proven to be an exhausting one, filled with school work, homework, and actual work. Stepping inside, he already felt out of place. Usually, Hyunjin would be waiting for him by the couch seeing as he got back to their apartment earlier than him during the weekend, but instead, he was met with total darkness.

This was odd. The only sound he could make out was the ticking from the clock and the light chatter from the other bedroom which indicated that their suitemates were home. And maybe he should have been slightly worried that Hyunjin wasn't home yet, but Seungmin felt no fear in his body. Instead, all he wanted to do was search for Hyunjin as quickly as possible. Relieving himself of his backpack, Seungmin stepped closer into their apartment.

Finding Hyunjin didn’t prove to be that difficult though, since Seungmin could see the sliver of light that was coming out of the bottom of their bedroom door. Heart in his throat, Seungmin walked to the door, opening it to a view that he was certain was an exact replica of one of his dreams.

On their shared bed, presenting himself with a confident look on his face, was none other than Hyunjin. It was almost as if he was egging himself on, but Seungmin knew the innate shyness that he must have felt, could see it in the way his smirking lips would falter every so often. Seungmin let his eyes wander about the boy’s godly proportions, sliding over Hyunjin’s milky shoulder and hard nipples before staring at the light trail of hair that stretched from his belly button to his crotch. There, beneath the curly tufts of dark hair was Hyunjin’s cock, half-hard and leaking and looking impossibly beautiful wrapped in a silky, red bow.

“Oh, woah? What’s this?” Seungmin called out in disbelief.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to switch for your birthday?” Hyunjin asked, smiling serenely in the lights.

“What?” Seungmin blurted, trying to rack his head for a memory that made this make sense. And sure enough, he did remember Hyunjin asking him at the beginning of summer what Seungmin had wanted for his birthday. Upon remembering his answer, Seungmin couldn’t help but cover his lips and hold in his laughter until there were literal tears in his eyes.

“Seungminnie?” Hyunjin asked nervously. “What’s so funny? Was this not what you wanted?”

Seungmin, for Hyunjin’s sake, tried to compose himself. Oh, holy shit.

“I said I wanted _ a _ Switch,” Seungmin replied, miming to Hyunjin how one would use a joystick. “As in a Nintendo Switch, the console?”

Hyunjin gasped, and Seungmin saw the way his eyes widened with embarrassment, as if he had just made the biggest fuck up in his life.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, I thought you- and we-” Hyunjin blanched, gulping as he gathered the blanket around himself. “Never mind what I thought. Oh god, this is embarrassing.”

And no no no, this wouldn’t do. Hyunjin needed to know that this was at the top of Seungmin’s bucket list.

“No, I love it,” Seungmin said, shedding off his jacket. “You’re right. I’ve always wanted to switch.”

Hyunjin looked at him then, stopping himself from burying his body too deep into the comforter.

“Really?”

“Most positive,” Seungmin answered, stalking closer until his knees were right up on the side of the bed. “Can’t say I never got off to the thought of you fucking me with your cock.”

Seungmin could see how Hyunjin licked his lips, leaving a wet trail of saliva on his upper lip. Gulping, he discarded his shirt and took off his pants until all he was left in was his briefs. Without taking his eyes off of Hyunjin, Seungmin slowly shimmied out of his underwear and put his ass on display. Looking mesmerized, Hyunjin gave the younger’s ass an experimental slap. It echoed through the whole room, and Seungmin got aroused from the thought that their suitemates must have heard it.

“Did that feel good?” Hyunjin asked, long fingers rubbing at the spot he just smacked.

Seungmin nodded and pushed Hyunjin down on the bed.

“Wha-” Hyunjin exclaimed, but the older’s moment of shock didn’t stop Seungmin as he pried Hyunjin’s legs apart. Seungmin stared at the way Hyunjin’s cock looked divine where it stood, balls smoothly shaved, his swollen head already dark and producing drops of precum. Seungmin admired how Hyunjin’s dick curved slightly towards his stomach, and he just knew that if he didn’t have Hyunjin’s cock in his mouth in the next five seconds, he would go crazy. Without any preamble, Seungmin quickly undid the ribbon and yanked it off Hyunjin.

“My favorite snack,” Seungmin licked his lips as he pulled at Hyunjin’s cock once, twice, before swooping down and taking Hyunjin halfway. Hyunjin hissed, most definitely from the warmth of Seungmin’s mouth.

“Ah,” Hyunjin gasped, hands going up to Seungmin’s hair. And, oh? Hyunjin must have googled how to be a little more dominant in bed. The older boy grabbed Seungmin’s head and slowly pushed his cock inside until it hit the back of Seungmin’s throat. Closing his eyes, Seungmin focused on not gagging. Hyunjin had other plans, it seemed, as he kept thrusting his hips forward until his cock reached inside Seungmin’s throat. And without missing a beat began to fuck the younger’s throat in even motions. “Oh fuck, Seungminnie. This feels so good.”

Seungmin tried to open his eyes and was able to see Hyunjin’s beautifully arched figure, the mountain of milky skin leading up to two hard nubs and a face full of pleasure. Not remembering Hyunjin ever looking this stimulated, Seungmin began to work even harder at sucking.

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin panted. Seungmin saw how Hyunjin bit his lip, noticed how he struggled to keep his breathing steady as Seungmin swallowed him to the base of his cock, until Seungmin’s lips touched the hilt and the tip of his nose reached the spattering of hair there. “Your mouth- fuck. This feeling’s _ unreal. _”

Seungmin thought so too. He loved when his mouth was full of Hyunjin’s cock, how it fit snug against the walls of his throat such that he couldn’t breathe unless he pulled back. He enjoyed the dull ache of keeping his jaw as wide open as possible, making sure not to scrape his teeth against Hyunjin’s sensitive member.

“Ah, no more,” Hyunjin breathed out, pushing Seungmin slightly off of him. “I’m about to cum.”

Seungmin, not wanting for their session to finish quite yet, pulled off reluctantly. He wiped at the saliva that pooled near his mouth and chin, swiping the wetness into his palm before jerking himself off with it.

“Want to keep going?” Seungmin asked, wantonly stroking his cock as Hyunjin eyed him up and down.

Hyunjin nodded, pulling Seungmin closer until he straddled the older boy. With Seungmin’s ass settled nicely on top of Hyunjin’s dick, Hyunjin couldn’t help but let his hands travel to Seungmin’s sides, rubbing at it up and down and enjoying how smooth and slender Seungmin felt under his fingers.

“You said you wanted to give your cock to me today, right?” Seungmin questioned, still pulling at his own member as he pressed his ass onto Hyunjin in circular motions. Hyunjin nodded, eyes glassy as his hands moved to Seungmin’s bottom and spread them out. Seungmin couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of being pulled apart, shivering at how he could feel the cool wind rush against his entrance.

He moaned at the feeling, telling Hyunjin to get the lube from the bedside drawer.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Hyunjin teased, hands rumbling for the small bottle. Seungmin rolled his eyes.

“I was promised a present,” Seungmin said as he scooted closer. He snaked his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, leaning in to nip at Hyunjin’s ears a little before pulling back and whispering softly. “And I want it now.”

With a cough, Hyunjin fumbled with the lube, opening it way too slowly for Seungmin’s liking. But the wait was worth it when Hyunjin’s fingers, wet and slick, began to circle against his entrance. There was something to be said about being played with before insertion, how Seungmin’s body would writhe in anticipation for the awaited intrusion, how his legs would shake from the mere excitement of being prodded by Hyunjin’s long fingers, and most of all, how intoxicating the wait was, to be opened by Hyunjin’s digits before being filled to the brim with his thick cock.

“Hyunjinnie,” Seungmin mewled, an action he only did whenever he wanted to get on Hyunjin’s good side. He pushed his ass out, giving the older boy better access. “Finger me, please.”

With a smirk, Hyunjin let his fingers enter Seungmin. Seungmin gasped at the first intrusion, couldn’t help but clench at how incredibly sensitive he felt where he was being prodded. Leaning forward to rest his teeth on the skin between Hyunjin’s neck and shoulder, Seungmin tried his best to relax so that Hyunjin could slip in more easily and deeply. Sure enough, with even breathing, Hyunjin was up to the first knuckle.

“Holy fuck, it’s so tight,” Hyunjin gasped out. Seungmin ground his teeth on Hyunjin’s skin, toes curling from how good it felt to finally be opened by Hyunjin. Mesmerized, Hyunjin began to thrust his finger in and out, the wetness of the lube making a vulgar slurping sound. The noise it made went straight to Seungmin’s dick, and it seemed it also went to Hyunjin’s if the quick twitch the older’s cock gave was anything to go by.

“Your fingers are amazing,” Seungmin admitted, tucking his head in Hyunjin’s neck as he rocked to the rhythm of Hyunjin’s prodding fingers. They go at that speed until Hyunjin has three fingers in, sliding in and out smoothly, much to Seungmin’s satisfaction.

“Put it in, Hyunjinnie, please,” Seungmin murmured, the pure neediness to be full with Hyunjin getting the better of him. The mere anticipation of Hyunjin’s cock filling his walls got Seungmin even more aroused, if that was even possible. Seungmin was sure it wasn’t, considering how rock hard his cock felt against Hyunjin, but alas.

“You want my cock, Seungminnie?” Hyunjin teased, scoffing, probably at how Seungmin sounded so unusually needy for something he didn’t normally ask for. Seungmin nodded where he was resting, deflated.

“I want your cock.”

Hyunjin lined himself up such that the tip of his dick was settled right under Seungmin’s lube-slicked hole. Seungmin gulped as Hyunjin pumped himself once, twice, before slowly sliding in. The younger boy sighed contentedly when Hyunjin’s cock passed the first ring, feeling the flat pain that usually came along with bottoming.

“You got it,” Hyunjin smirked as he kept going in until they were fully connected. Seungmin’s mind went fuzzy from how long he’d been wanting this, this achy feeling of being full with Hyunjin’s cock, the soft burn of being split open by his lover’s dick, and the mind-numbing sensation of just being filled, satiated, and _ complete _.

“You feel really good,” Seungmin swallowed, hissing when Hyunjin moved too early.

“Sorry,” Hyunjin breathed out, pushing Seungmin’s head up so they were face-to-face. “I’ll let you get used to the feeling. In the meantime, we could-”

Seungmin captured Hyunjin’s lips in a searing kiss. Their hands explored each other’s skin, sighing when the other pressed tightly against them. They kissed with just lips, nipping at each other like they did their first time together. Seungmin loved this, loved kissing Hyunjin because his lips were soft and pillowy and tasted like fruits. He sucked on Hyunjin’s lower lips, the older boy looking down at him as Seungmin pulled Hyunjin’s lips towards him.

They separated for a while, a thread of saliva linking their spit-covered lips. Seungmin loved how Hyunjin’s mouth shined under the fluorescent lights, looking juicy and red and just a little bit bruised. Hyunjin cupped Seungmin’s face before diving back in again, even hungrier than before. This time, Hyunjin inserted his tongue without warning. Seungmin had to admit, he liked this side of Hyunjin, a little more dominant than usual. Perhaps he could convince Hyunjin to switch every other time they have sex.

However, all of Seungmin’s thoughts vanished into thin air when Hyujin accidentally thrusted up and Seungmin sighed at the sensation. It was then that they finally began to fuck.

“Hyunjinnie,” Seungmin gasped as Hyunjin went to town, grabbing both of Seungmin’s ass cheeks with splayed fingers and bouncing them in rhythm with his dick. With powerful grunts, Hyunjin shoved his cock deeper and faster into Seungmin, the younger melting into putty as Hyunjin nailed him in the prostate repeatedly.

“You’re so hot, Seungminnie,” Hyunjin panted, making Seungmin dizzy with the compliment. Hyunjin kept his unrelenting pace, driving his cock so quickly into Seungmin that the only noise in the room was the wet slap of skin on skin. 

“You’re so tight too. It’s like your ass is swallowing me,” he continued, making Seungmin writhe with his words. “It’s pulling me in.”

Seungmin nodded, knowing full well that his ass had been hungry for Hyunjin’s cock, starving for that bittersweet man-milk that Hyunjin could provide. Just the thought of Hyunjin cumming inside him had Seungmin biting his lips in anticipation, wanting to feel the soft thrum of Hyunjin’s semen hitting his walls. Seungmin longed to feel Hyunjin’s cock pumping him full with cum, desired the sensation of it throbbing inside of him as he spilled inside. He knew then that he needed Hyunjin to finish inside him, Seungmin wouldn’t accept it any other way.

“Come inside me,” Seungmin begged, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s neck and began riding Hyunjin without stopping.

Hyunjin gasped out, head arching back and facing the ceiling. Seungmin saw the undeniable expression of bliss written on Hyunjin’s face, and it was that picture that energized Seungmin to keep going.

“Seungmin.”

Hyunjin was beautiful, most definitely, but the way he grunted Seungmin’s name, low and guttural, drove Seungmin insane. He realized then that he would do anything for this boy, fly without oxygen to Jupiter’s moons and back if it meant he could hear him and see him and feel him and just _ be _ with him like this every day. 

It was that thought that had Seungmin leaning forward to suck on Hyunjin’s neck as he bounced on Hyunjin’s cock. It seemed that it was too much for Hyunjin as his hips began to stutter.

“Shit, Seungminnie, I’m close-”

But right as he finished his sentence, he grabbed Seungmin’s hips and pushed him down. Seungmin felt Hyunjin then, deeper than he had been all night. And just as Seungmin predicted, he had craved Hyunjin’s cum if the way his body reacted was anything to go by. Seungmin felt it, the strings of semen painting his insides white. There was the faint pulse emanating from where Hyunjin’s cum shot at. Seungmin closed his eyes, letting the sensation take over him until all he could feel was Hyunjin, Hyunjin, Hyunjin.

Hyunjin groaned as he spilled inside, cock harshly pulsating with every shoot. Seungmin felt all of them. He jerked himself off, mind going numb and flashing white when his orgasm finally hit stronger than it had ever done before.

“Hyunjin, ah,” Seungmin panted as his cock started shooting cum like a fountain. Threads of his semen squirted onto Hyunjin’s torso like condensed milk on warm skin, surely feeling hot from where Hyunjin got splashed.

Sated and hollow-boned, Seungmin fell on top of Hyunjin who began to rub Seungmin’s back comfortingly. Hyunjin also pet his hair, like the way he usually did whenever Seungmin was too emotional. And it wasn’t until Seungmin hiccupped that he realized exactly why Hyunjin was doing those things. It seemed Seungmin had started tearing up without himself knowing.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Hyunjin says, voice papery and hushed and way too low. “It’s okay.”

Seungmin pulled back and rubbed at his eyes, wondering why he was even crying. He started laughing when, after drying his tears, noticed that Hyunjin had also begun to cry.

“Why are _ you _ crying?” Seungmin asked between laughter.

“Because,” Hyunjin swallowed, pouting. “Becuase you were crying, I don’t know. Why were _ you _crying?!”

Seungmin didn’t know. They had just come out as if on cue. Seungmin had a hunch though, assumed that his tears came out when he started thinking about how he would do anything for Hyunjin, even stupid shit like traveling to Europa or Ganymede without air and coming back.

“I just realized how important you are to me,” Seungmin admitted, feeling weird with expressing his emotions so openly. He wasn’t usually like this; this was more Hyunjin’s type of thing to do after sex, wax poetic about how good they are and how good Seungmin felt and how fantastic it was to be with him and okay, maybe Seungmin understood it now.

“You had an epiphany while we were having sex?” Hyunjin asked, chuckling. “Was my dick that good?”

“Shut. Up. It’s. Not. Funny.” Seungmin muttered, poking Hyunjin with every syllable. “I mean it. Even if I wasn’t full of your softening cock right now, I just wanted to say I haven’t felt like this for anyone before. So consider yourself lucky.”

Hyunjin, already used to Seungmin’s antics, only gave him a warm smile. Seungmin let out a relieved sigh, thankful that Hyunjin understood what he meant, that what Seungmin felt wasn’t something shallow or easily dislodged, that what he felt was real and strong and so full of deep regard for the older boy.

“I get it,” Hyunjin whispered, pecking Seungmin on the lips. “How’d you like your present by the way?”

“I think I would have preferred the Nintendo Switch.”

Hyunjin gasped dramatically. “I can’t believe this. I’m never topping you again, not even if-”

“No, no, no,” Seungmin begged, laughing. “I was joking, please. I enjoyed it very much. Let’s switch every other time because I really, truly liked it.”

Hyunjin crossed his arms and looked away, and Seungmin felt Hyunjin’s fully soft cock slide out of him. His hole began to leak with Hyunjin’s cum, tickling the trail of skin it trickled against.

“Please?” Seungmin pleaded, fluttering his eyes.

Hyunjin, weak for Seungmin whenever he blinked prettily at him, gave in easily. “Alright, alright. Only because you said please. What do you say we get ourselves cleaned up and then we can look for a cheap Nintendo Switch on sale?”

“Really?!” Seungmin asked excitedly, clapping his hands in eagerness.

Hyunjin nodded and beamed at him.

“Yay!” exclaimed Seungmin, grabbing Hyunjin’s face and peppering him with kisses.

Perhaps he could coax Hyunjin into buying him Smash Ultimate with the promise of fucking him nice and hard with Seungmin’s juicy cock. Regardless of whether or not Hyunjin agreed, Seungmin knew for certain that this was his best birthday yet!

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it?
> 
> Follow my nsfw twitter: @[sngmnhynjn](https://twitter.com/sngmnhynjn) ! I take requests in my cc. If you want my sfw twt, just ask.
> 
> **Give me kudos and comments. Please. I beg you.**


End file.
